forever with you
by x-eternally-yours-x
Summary: Renessme she loves her Jacob, but this was not what we were expecting ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE**

My eyes scanned the forest for any sign of danger but there was nothing here today, just a herd of elk grazing at the riverside 500 yards from where we stood. Their heartbeats filled my mind, my senses totally overtaken by the sound the smell of their blood pumping around their warm body. I readied myself, leaping silently into the nearest tree, just above the herd, my eyes on the largest buck; I could almost feel the warmth of his body from where I sat waiting. Another leap and I was on his back, my teeth at his jugular, warmth ran through me, to my toes and fingers, in moments my drained prey lay at my feet as I searched for my next victim. My attention was diverted though, a bouncing head of bronze curls bounded past me up the mountain. Instinct kicked in and I followed close behind, until with a graceful jump she vanished. I spun round desperately searching, until my eyes found her, a mountain lion fighting against her iron grip, until her teeth found his neck his protests slowly disappearing, then he lay still. When she had finished she shoved the carcass from her and stood, her smile lighting up her face, her cheeks flushed rose from her kill and her deep chocolate eyes alight with excitement.

"You are as bad as your father" I scolded, but my voice held no malice, it was hard to try and tell off such a magnificent creature, who's eyes held nothing but innocence, "come on lets see if we can find some more of this big bad boys" a wide smile spreading across my face, she held out her hand and we ran even higher up the mountain.

The usual feeling of fullness and warmth spread round my body and i knew i was finished. The hunt for today was over. Renessme glided towards me her feet seeming not to touch the earth, my beautiful baby girl, for she was just a baby, in human years she was only eight but her body was that of a seventeen year old. Forever seventeen, never moving forward or changing. The memories of her birth were hard for me to remember but the memory of seeing her with my new eyes was still fresh in my mind, even though it occurred so many years ago. She looked so much like Edward, she had the same bronze coloured hair but she had Charlie's curls, she had the same crooked smile and roll of her eyes, her eyes were like mine, large deep brown orbs in her pale face, with a hint of rose beneath her cheeks. Renessme was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, besides her father.

We made our way home, following our scents back through the deep vegetation. Our scents were similar, both very floral, hers was more lavender and rose petals with the hint of a humans scent which ran in her blood whereas mine was freesia and lilacs with the sweet scent of vampire. Her smell was almost mouth-watering but it had enough a vampire's sweet cloying flavour to balance the desirable human scent. It seemed silly no after so many years that my family would think that this hint of human would cause me to harm my daughter when we were both first born, her being a baby and me being a newly transformed vampire.

We came to the edge of the forest which opened up onto the meadow like front lawn of the Cullen's huge house; it seemed so welcoming after the darkness inside the forest. We felt no need to hurry as we walked towards the house, its large glass windows reflecting our scene as we walked up the porch steps. The door opened, Esme on the other side smiling at us, she placed a peck on both our cheeks, "Jacob is here Renessme", with that Renessme scanned the room to find him. Jacob, my best friend, my werewolf best friend, was sat on the sofa with the other men in our large and unusual family, their eyes fixed on the baseball game on the TV screen. Except one male of the family, he was not seated with his brothers; he was at his piano, playing a soft melody, welcoming us home as he did whenever I hunted without him. Edward. My eyes met his and I felt a rush of relief, the sweet reunion I felt after we had been parted even for the smallest amount of time.

"How was your hunting trip?" he asked without breaking rhythm.

"It was uneventful, Renessme decided she would run off to find larger prey, she almost gave me an aneurism when I found her wrestling a massive mountain lion", her head popped from above the sofa where she had placed herself on Jacobs lap.

It had taken some getting used to – the connection between her and Jacob. Before Renessme was even born the enmity between vampires and werewolves was clear for all to see; natural enemies. But as soon as Jacob laid eyes upon my daughter, all was forgotten, he was entwined in her life forever. At first when she was younger he was her best friend, he helped her with school work, but she was soon teaching him things as her mind raced ahead of her human age. Her body also raced ahead, at five her body began to develop into that of a women, her face became less rounded and childlike, then by eight she was a fully developed seventeen year old. Her and Jacobs relationship was also developing, their behaviour towards each other becoming more and more flirtatious. It was hard for Edward to come to terms with this, she was still after all just our little girl, but we knew the day would come when she and Jacob would become more than best friends. It was normal now, for Jacob to spend the majority of his time at the house with Renessme or watching the game with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, he was part of the family. Edward saw him as more of a son, they would spend time in the garage, playing around with the many sports cars the Cullen's owned or working on a new project. At the moment this was resurrecting the ruins of an some old car they had found at the scrap heap, it was meant for Charlie as a birthday present, so he didn't have to drive the cruiser when he wasn't at work.

"We'll be back later' Renessme voice broke through my daydreaming, Jacob was taking her jacket down from the peg and placing it around her, he already had his on, she had changed into a pale cream shirt with skinny black jeans and cream heels, "We're going to catch a film in Port Angles then go for a meal, we shouldn't be back too late" Jacob informed us, I nodded, "Be back at the cottage by ten thirty" I warned. They both waved as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

When you had eternity stretching out in front of you, time would often pass in blurs or large chunks of time, like tonight. Renessme had left, me and Edward were sat at his piano, i listened to his melodies each blending into one another before his final performance which was my lullaby. Even now, it still managed to make me catch my breath and cry tearlessly. The game had ended and Emmett and Jasper had decided to go out hunting, Alice was painting her nails while Rosalie curled her hair, Esme and Carlisle sat on the love seat talking animatedly about Esme's new project – renovating an old castle in the forest almost 20 miles away. The next moment, I was walking hand in hand with Edward towards our beautiful little cottage in the woods. Honeysuckles i had planted a few months ago had blossomed and the smell reached us before we saw the cottage itself. Edward was ahead of me as he reached for the key and opened the door, he held it for me as i entered – he was still a gentlemen. I stoked the ash in the fireplace and decided I would sit and read a novel, i made the fire and it was soon crackling in the grate. I felt Edwards hand on the small of my back as i stood up, his touch still made my skin tingle, heat poured to the area where his hand rested, I turned to find his face inches from mine. I leaned in inhaling his beautiful scent, like cologne but so much more fragrant and appetizing. His hand moved from my back to my waist his other hand on my face. Surely if I was human I would blushing and my heart would be beating at a dangerous level by now, however if i was human he wouldn't dare do what both of us desired to do.

We lay beside the fire, Edward holding me in his iron grip, the world could have ended in a huge ball of flames but I wouldn't have noticed, it was here that i was truly in heaven. I felt his lips on my hair, "Renessme will be home soon" he muttered simply, at the same moment his phone vibrated in his jacket. As it was closer to me, i reached over and pulled it from his pocket catching the caller ID … Jacob. Edward had it at his ear in a flash, "Hello …… yes …… your meant to come back to the cottage …… why what's wrong? ….. Jacob, do not play me for a fool, is Renessme OK? ……. Yes, we are on our way" his brow furrowed and a worried expressible on carved into his perfect features, "What's wrong?" i asked, worry hinting in my tone.

"I don't know, he says Renessme is OK but he says she wants us to come to the main house, so everyone is there". We dressed quickly and quietly, no more than three minutes had gone by when we were out of the door and running through the forest. Luckily i was just as fast as Edward, so unlike the rest of his family, i had no trouble keeping up with him as he ran. The house looked daunting as we came up to it, i wondered anxiously what was going on, imaging things that lay awaiting on the other side of the door. Their was a rush of voices behind us, we turned to see Jasper and Emmett leaving the forest, i was confused now, "Did Renessme call you here?" i asked. "Jacob rang and said that Renessme wanted us all to be at the house" jasper answered, i felt my worry and impatience slowly fade and i relaxed, but i couldn't trust this, "I think its right to be a bit worried" i informed Jasper, a slight hint of anger in my voice. We slowly made our way to the door.

Renessme was sat at Edward piano, her worried face reflecting off the shiny surface, Jacob had his hand on her shoulder, they both turned at our arrival. I looked round and found four curious faces staring back at us, Alice was next to Esme, Carlisle leaning against the large dining table and Rosalie was making her way towards Emmett. Her gaze caught mine and i saw the worry on my face mirrored in hers. Rosalie held a special connection with Renessme, almost like her second mother, she had nursed both me and Renessme during that foggy month before Renessme's birth; a link had been created in all three of us. My attention was now fully on Renessme who had stood and was staring into the face of each of us, she took a deep breath as if steadying herself. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, she was thinking of what to say obviously, I turned to Edward, his face hard as stone, staring at Jacob, was that anger in his eyes? His hands balled into fists, his jaw set, revulsion flashed across his eyes, i placed my hand on his arm, trying to calm him, as if Jasper had heard my thoughts I felt a wave of calm and relaxation pass over us, the anger in his eyes subsided, but he stayed tense. When Edward spoke his voice was flat, "Tell them", Renessme's eyes searched for mine, singling me out, "I'm pregnant".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE

I sat with my arms around Renessme who was sobbing into my shirt, her tears staining the whit linen. Alice was at her feet rubbing her leg sympathetically, whilst Esme and Rosalie hovered behind us, unsure of what was the best to do, go after Edward or stay here. Yes it had been a shock hearing this news…

"Pregnant?" the words sounded funny on my tounge, my daughter, my baby, pregnant. Jacob, my best friend, the father of this werewolf-vampire-human hybrid. There wasn't enough room in my spacious and calculating head to even consider what was going to happen. Renessme had looked up at me, her eyes full of tears, many brimming over onto her rose cheeks, and that was when my mothering instincts had taken over. I ran to her and held her as she sobbed, I still held her now. She looked up now, wiping away the tears which still flowed, "Where's dad?" she asked. Aalice glanced at my face and Esme and Rosalie stiffened behind me. None of us had expected Edwards reaction. As soon as the words had passed her lips, Edward had leaped at Jacob, he narrowly missed him as Jacob darted out the door, Renessme was too upset to have noticed anything else. But we all heard the growls and snarls that echoed across the meadow into the night. Emmett and Jasper had followed; "For god sake don't let him bite Jacob" i had called through the dark. They would have to deal with him, I had a daughter to tend to. "I don't know" was my reply, i couldn't thinkof anything else to say. "Mum if he has hurt Jacob, i will never forgive him" her eyes flashed with sudden pain. Her emotions were familiar to me, i saw aspects of mine and Edwards love within Renessme's and Jacob's. The way they looked at each other, Jacob always moved so protectively around her, she would gravitate towards him if he moved, a planet orbiting around it's sun. I knew how she felt, how scared she must be for i had experienced this when i was carrying her within my womb, but i was much more fragile, a mere human, my baby was part vampire, she was strong. At least i hoped she was.

Three hours had passed, again in a blur, we had decided to stay at the big house for the night, Jacob, Edward, Emmett and Jasper had not returned. Renessme was leaning against my chest, she had cried herself to sleep, she seemed so peaceful now although tears still clung to her lashes. "I think she would be more comfortable in bed." Alice nodded and hurried upstairs, i gently lifted her body in my arms cradling her, i could feel her heartbeat and her warm skin against me, what were we going to do? I couldn't think of that now, i had to concentrate on Renessme. I carried her up the stairs and found Alice standing outside Edwards old room. "The only room with a bed" she chuckled, after all Edward had got this bed for me during those human two years i had spent with him, so distant and foggy to me now. Alice lifted the golden duvet as i placed Renessme upon the mattress, tucking her in i kissed her forehead and slowly closed the door behind me. "Can you see?" Alice looked up at me, biting her lip, "No, im sorry, i cant see Renessme clearly and i cant see Jacob at all, so i can't see their child" it was the first time anyone had made the link between this baby and Jacob and Renessme, suddenly it dawned on me i was a grandmother, i let out a hysterical laugh. Alice caught my arm and looked at me, "What?" she was worried now, my laughter did not cease. Rosalie had come out of her room, "Bella, what's wrong?" My laughter stopped and i looked into their eyes, "I'm a grandmother".

Still no sign of Edward, i was really starting to worry now, i knew how he could let his temper take over his mind, but he had surprised us all. I stared out of the window into the night, the trees slowly swaying in the breeze, i waited for hours for Edward to emerge from the forest into the clearing. I watched as the sun rose silently above the horizon, the birds stirred in their nests, their song filling the air. A movement from the far corner of the meadow caught my eye, he was back.


End file.
